


MEET ME ON THE BATTLEFIELD, 𝒃𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒔¹

by nephilimsss



Series: 𝟎𝟎𝟏. ━━ querencia series. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimsss/pseuds/nephilimsss
Summary: 𝒐𝒐𝒐.   ▎𝑴𝑬𝑬𝑻 𝑴𝑬 𝑶𝑵 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑩𝑨𝑻𝑻𝑳𝑬𝑭𝑰𝑬𝑳𝑫 ⋆.∘༄⋅°⤷❪ 𝙰𝚅𝙴𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁𝚂 ! ❫ ᵇᵒᵒᵏ ᵒⁿᵉ━━━━━━━━ 💭🖇 ...❛ meet me on the 𝒃𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒅,──── even on the 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕. ❜▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁𝗱𝗶𝗮𝗻𝗮 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 was raised to be theprincess of themyscira, born to beone of the greatest warriors of theirsmall race. in the later years of thefirst world war, she defeated ares andstopped the fighting. but what happensif the second world war is one of mankind'sown creation?✎⤹:❪ avengers. . .   female!oc x male!c  ❫❪ 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤    𝐨𝐧𝐞:   the   ❛𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚❜   series ❫❪ ©         -nephilims                          2020 ❫layout by artemisrage, coverby -nephilims, filter by pitlarrs on ig
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: 𝟎𝟎𝟏. ━━ querencia series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903864
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝘰𝘰𝙤. 𝑨𝑼𝑻𝑯𝑶𝑹'𝑺 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑬

First and foremost, I would love to thank all of you who have stuck with me since I first published _Virago,_ I really appreciate the comments you all write and they make me smile and laugh on my hardest days.

I put so much effort into making these stories and, even though they might have some mistakes, I'm proud of what it has brought to the community. I actually believe I was the first one ever to think up of Ducky, to be honest. I've grown with these characters ━ I keep thinking to myself _WWDD? (What Would Diana do?)_ or _WWBD (What Would Bucky Do?)_ and they've gotten both similar and different results ━ and I hope you all do too! Every sleepless night, every writer's block, every crying fit was all done for you! 

With that being said, I would like to go over some different crucial points:

𝟏 **.** Yes, I am changing a few plots/lines of the movies just to fit in Diana. So don't come to me saying, "That wasn't in the movie!" or "This was supposed to be said by so and so!" I know, but if you didn't want a few plots/lines changed, then maybe you shouldn't be reading this book. Sorry!

𝟐 **.** I do this for fun, so don't correct me on my grammar. I do come back and revise and edit. . . after, like, what? Five months? But I still do edit! 

𝟑 **.** I do not own any characters in here. _(Duh!)_ They all belong to either Marvel or DC Comics. 

𝟒.This book is inspired by all of the Stiana _(Steve x Diana)_ and Thoriana _(Thor x Diana)_ ship books out there and I wanted to break the barriers, and these books were made.

In conclusion, I hope all of you can find humor and powerful moments that you can resonate with or, at least, find something within yourself that you've never thought you had before. I hope you can all look up to these characters, and find home within them as I did. 

I hope you all enjoy reading each and every word as I did writing them. 

I'm with you till the end of the line, 

𝑺𝑬𝑳𝑬𝑵𝑬 𝑫𝑬𝑵𝑽𝑬𝑹𝑺 **♡**


	2. 𝘰𝘰𝙤. 𝑴𝑬𝑬𝑻 𝑴𝑬 𝑶𝑵 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑩𝑨𝑻𝑻𝑳𝑬𝑭𝑰𝑬𝑳𝑫

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❚ 𝐌𝐄𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐋𝐄𝐅𝐈𝐄𝐋𝐃  
⤷ ☾ 전장에서 만나요 ☽

**(** ✧ 𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙜𝙚 ✧ **)**  
━━ 𝙼𝙴𝙴𝚃 𝙼𝙴 𝙾𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙻𝙴𝙵𝙸𝙴𝙻𝙳 / ❛ echoes and the  
shots ring out, we may be the first to fall. ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


◜ ◝

𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓,  
𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏  
𝒖𝒏𝒂𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓𝒔  
𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆, 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆.

◟ ◞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
 **°** **⋅** **(** 𝘸𝘦 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝙥𝙖𝙮 **)** **⋅** **°**

****

❚ 𝙲𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙰𝙸𝙽 𝙰𝙼𝙴𝚁𝙸𝙲𝙰

❛ 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙤𝙙 ❜

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIANA PRINCE  
𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 gal gadot

  
  
  
JAMES BUCHANAN 'BUCKY' BARNES  
𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 sebastian stan

  
  
  
nicholas j. fury.  
 **samuel l. jackson.**

thor odinson.  
 **chris Hemsworth.**

anthony 'tony' stark.  
 **robert downey jr.**

bruce banner.  
 **mark ruffalo.**

natasha romanov.  
 **scarlett Johansson.**

clint barton.  
 **jeremy renner.**

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘤𝘶:  
𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳  
𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 !

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°

she was 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒐𝒔  
and 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒚  
intertwined,   
a 𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒐  
━━━━ of 𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒅𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒆.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝘰𝘰𝙤 **.** ❚ 𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐄'𝐒 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐄𝐑. ∘༄⋅°  
━━━━━━━━ 💭🖇 ...

༄ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑 ! ∘༄⋅°

i don't own the mcu movies. i also don't own any plot-lines from the movies, or dialogue said by any characters from within the movies. however, i do own the dialogue and plots that are not within the movies. this layout in its entirety belongs to artemisrage !

༄ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 ! ∘༄⋅°

this book contains: sexual implications, sex, nudity, adult language, description of blood &gore, character deaths, and violence !


	3. 𝘰𝙤𝘰. 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑽𝑰𝑺𝑼𝑨𝑳𝑺

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐈𝐒𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐒 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
 **°** **⋅** **(** she was 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 and given an explanation. nevertheless, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 **)** **⋅** **°**

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◜ ◝

𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒏  
𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒅  
𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅,  
𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆, 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅  
𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏.

◟ ◞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

****

****

****

****

****

*******

****

****

****

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
༄ _in constant update_


	4. 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝒊 ━━━ wicked game

**❨** 𝐌𝐄𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐋𝐄𝐅𝐈𝐄𝐋𝐃 ┆전장에서 만나요 **❩  
** 𝙹.𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 ━━━ the world was on 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙚 and no one could 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 me but you.

-ˋˏ𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝒊 ˎˊ-┆𝙜𝙤𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 ⁎∘༄⋅°

◜ ◝  
𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 ━━━━━━  
⤷ 𝙼𝙲𝚄: 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧  
◟ ◞

**-ˋˏ 𝐃𝐈𝐀𝐍𝐀** & **𝐁𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐘** **ˎˊ-**

ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ ꞁ **  
**

❛ there is a house in new orleans they call the 𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒖𝒏. and it's been the 𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒏 of many a 𝒑𝒐𝒐𝒓 boy, and god, i know i'm one ❜

𝐓𝐇𝐄   
𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐊 _!_

━━━━━━ 𝖂𝖂 ⁎∘༄⋅°

❛ 𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈. . . ❜

𝒊. . . i found, **amber run**  
𝒊𝒊. . . young god, **halsey**  
𝒊𝒊𝒊. . . god is a woman, **ariana grande**  
𝒊𝒗. . . if i had a heart, **fever ray**  
𝒗. . . survivor, **2wei**  
𝒗𝒊. . . wicked game, **ursine vulpine + annaca**  
𝒗𝒊𝒊. . . scotland, **the lumineers**  
𝒗𝒊𝒊𝒊. . . battlefield, **svrcina**  
𝒊𝒙. . . war of hearts, **ruelle**  
𝒙. . . house of the rising sun, **the animals**  
𝒙𝒊. . . land of confusion, **disturbed**

━━━━━━ 𝖂𝖂 ⁎∘༄⋅° **  
**

❛ . . .𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓. . . ❜ **  
**

𝒊. . . god of war, **tina guo**  
𝒊𝒊. . . wonder woman, **tina guo**  
𝒊𝒊𝒊. . . for the love of a princess, **2cellos**  
𝒊𝒗. . . lily's theme, **alexandre desplat**  
𝒗. . . skyrim (dragonborn), **tina guo**


	5. 𝟎𝟏 ╸cry wolf

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐎𝐍𝐄, 𝒄𝒓𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒍𝒇

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙽𝙴 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BUCKY** **WAS WALKING** beside little Steve, "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here." Steve shrugs at his best friend, staring at his feet. Bucky was the man that every girl wanted to sleep with, even for a night, and they threw themselves at him. Steve, well, he never got any women.

"Well, I'd settle for just one."

"Good thing I took care of that," Bucky waves to the dates he's picked up, Connie and Bonnie, and they both squeal.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve becomes nervous, afraid of what might spill out of his mouth in front of the girl, afraid of embarrassing himself. What happens if he's eating and talking and a piece of food flies into her mouth? Now _that_ was going to be the worst thing that can happen, for sure. Bucky claps him on his bony shoulder, "Only the good stuff." They all walk around, an announcer beginning to talk to the people that are filing about.

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world."

"Oh my god, it's starting!" Connie says excitedly. She tugs Bonnie and Bucky to the stage, leaving Steve to trail behind slowly, defeated as he puts his hands in his pockets; Bucky had gotten him a date and his date only wanted to be with Bucky and the other chick. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" The dark-haired man runs out from behind a curtain and goes to the announcer, Mandy, and gives a kiss as he takes the microphone from her hand. He wipes away his lips with a handkerchief. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." The female helpers take the wheels of the car off as he speaks. "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that."

He uses a switch with a red ball glued to the end to make the car hover above the ground, the crowd gasping, "Holy cow." The hovers malfunction and drop the heavy box back on the ground, the crowd stepping back. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" The audience laughs, clapping at his invention, Steve disappearing, "Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls. . ."

At the recruitment center, Steve steps on top of the small machine that glued his face onto the body of the soldier in the wall, but he's too short to fill it out. "Come on," Bucky finds him, "you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"You're really going to do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair," Steve shrugs. "I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you," Steve sighs at his friend. He shakes his head, "Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve, it's a war."

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me," Steve loved Bucky like a brother, but sometimes Bucky treated him as he were a child and he didn't like that. He didn't need it to be clarified that he was going to sign up for war, not a school debate on why students should be allowed to go to the library whenever they needed to study. "Why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asks him. "There are so many important jobs."

"What am I going to do? Collect scrap metal. . ."

"Yes!"

". . . in my little red wagon."

"Why not?" Bucky just wanted to protect his friend, the only one that really did care about him, and he wanted to go to war; Steve couldn't even handle himself in a regular fist fight, why does he think he could handle himself in a place where hundreds are being murdered, wounded, and tortured for information. "I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky," Steve shakes his head at him again.

"I don't. . ."

"Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me," Steve had always been selfless, a person who would risk his life to save others, and Bucky had a love/hate relationship with that side of him. "Right," Bucky scoffs, "'cause you got nothing to prove." Connie calls out to them, "Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky turns around, arms splayed wide open in front of him while a smirk spreads across his lips, "Yes, we are." He turns back to Steve, "Don't do anything until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"You're a punk."

"Jerk. Be careful," Steve watches Bucky walk away. "Don't win the war until I get there." Bucky salutes and goes back to the girls, and they don't see one person; a woman with dark hair and eyes watching them from far away. She points at Steve and gives a thumbs up.

They had found their man.


	6. 𝟎𝟐 ╸eyes on fire

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐓𝐖𝐎, 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝚆𝙾 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"GENERAL** **PLATTON HAS** said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men," Colonel Chester Phillips walks around the group of recruits, Steve among them, Peggy and a mysterious woman watching them. The woman that watched them had tanned skin and black hair and brown eyes, wearing a high-necked white button-up shirt and a navy blue shirt that stopped at her knees, a pair of navy blue heels on her feet, her dark hair thrown up in a ponytail. She looked like someone Bucky would've hooked up with, but this woman. . . she seemed like the one that didn't take shit from anybody. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men. . ." Phillips' eyes land on Steve. "And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."

During training, Steve lacked physical strength; his feet got stuck in the nets they had to climb, men broke a stump of wood that held the barbed wire up from the recruits, and Sergeant Duffy (the person they trained with) only told him to get his rifle out of the mud.

Steve ran behind all of the other men, huffing from lack of air, the other men being perfectly fine from all of the running they had done. They all stopped at a flagpole, Peggy and the mystery woman sitting on the back seats of a truck, a pencil placed between Peggy Carter's red-painted lips as the woman next to her seemed to be sharpening something; sparks carried out of the truck. The sergeant told them why they stopped, "That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Agent Prince. Move, move!"

The soldiers try to climb it but to no avail; it felt like someone had greased the poles beforehand. The sergeant knew why they were so eager to get in the truck: they got to go with two of the prettiest women in the camp. "If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in!" Steve walks up to the pole, unlatches two hooks from the bottom of it, the pole falling into the hard dirt. He throws down the metal in his hands and grabs the flag, handing it over to Duffy and jumping in the back; he now knew what Agent Prince was doing ― she was sharpening her sword. When he gets back with Bucky, he was going to ask him about her; perhaps he knew something.

While doing push-ups, Agent Carter was giving small jabs at them, saying how her grandmother could do more push-ups than them, but bless her soul (dead), and Agent Prince was training others in hand-to-hand combat, throwing hard punches and kicks at all of the men that went to throw a fist at her: they all landed on the ground with groans. "You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Colonel Phillips asks Doctor Erskine.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice."

"When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." When the colonel and doctor walk up to the soldiers, Peggy orders, "Up." 

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm and it's gonna go right through him," the two stand by a truck. Steve is struggling to do jumping jacks, breathing heavily, arms limp as he jumps and flings them into the air. "Look at that. He's making me cry." Erskine shakes his head, "I look for qualities beyond the physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"

"Yes. I know."

"All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He's a bully."

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor," he takes a hand grenade, unpins it. "You win war with guts." He throws the grenade to the recruits and yells, "Grenade!" Steve jumps on top of it as the others hide behind different vehicles, Diana watching the smaller male telling others to stay away and get back: selflessness rushed throw his veins.

A good man.

"Is this a test?" Steve asks as he gets off of it, Erskine raising his eyebrows at the colonel. "He's still skinny."

**"GOOD** **MORNING," ERSKINE** shakes Steve's hand, the two surrounded by nurses and other scientists, Howard sitting by a massive machine, Peggy standing beside Steve. A photographer takes a photo, blinding the three for a bit, "Please, not now." The photographer walks away as Steve looks at the pod, "Are you ready?" He nods. "Good, take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."

Steve takes it all off, laying in the pod as his eyes search for Agent Prince: nowhere. "Comfortable?" Erskine asks him. He nods, "It's a little big. You save any of that Schnapps for me?"

"Not as much as I should have," Erskine looks sheepish. "Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

"Levels at 100%."

"Good."

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be."

"Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

She apologizes and scurries off to the overlooking balcony with its protective glass and stone walls, Erskine grabbing a microphone from an assistant and taps it with his finger, releasing small shrieks. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Nurses place down different pads on Steve's body, on his chest, then placing vials with sapphire blue liquid in their designated spots. A nurse punctures his skin with a needle, putting a clear liquid in his veins. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin," Erskine replies, turning to face the others in the lab. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." Two other pads move down on Steve's arms, needles poking out of them and perforating his skin. Howard Stark moves a lever on a control panel, the cerulean liquid filling Steve's system. "Now, Mr. Stark." Howard lowers another leaver, the pod moves upright and enclosing Steve inside, lab assistants putting large hoses spilling fog into the machine. Erskine knocks on the metal, "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?"

"We will proceed," Howard begins spinning a roulette, the needle inside the control panel moving, Howard beginning to tell them the numbers by tenths. "Vital signs are vital," another doctor tells them. When it reaches 70%, Steve starts to scream from receiving the Vita-Rays, Peggy yelling at them to shut it down, but Steve yells out, "No, don't; I can do this!" Howard goes back to the wheel and proceeds the procedure. Once it reaches 100%, everything overloads until the pod shuts itself down, the doors opening and smoke releasing into the room. Steve is now larger, taller, more muscular than he was. Sweat shone on his body, his chest heaving, and doctors and nurses run up, helping the guy out of the contraption; now that he was big, he could barely fit in the damn thing. "How do you feel?" Peggy stands in front of him, now dwarfed by his size.

"Taller."

"You look taller," she snatches a T-shirt from a nurse and hands it over, watching as Steve pulls it over his head, his stomach muscles rippling.

From what Howard Stark knew, she wanted to marry Steve.


	7. 𝟎𝟑 ╸silent running

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄, 𝒔𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **DOCTOR** **ARNIM ZOLA** packs everything he can, his maps, blueprints, field and scientific notes, but he forgot to take down the map with the German bases pinned onto it; the Allies can use it easily for some information to where they would hide out. Diana had come out as Wonder Woman to Steve when she walked into the plane wearing the iconic armor; Steve was shocked that his childhood hero was always there in the camp with him. She taught him a few basic maneuvers with his shield, teaching him how to throw it and use it to deflect other things, and even threw in her sword in there. She felt pity for him: a man that wanted nothing but to save his country and those innocent people around the world yet he was put into a show.

On the map, the bases were put in different countries ― no more than one in each country; Italy, Greece, Ukraine, France, a country called Ostland (the Baltic states were gathered up by the Germans), and Germany. Diana was out in the field, fighting alongside other soldiers, while Steve went looking for Bucky. He saw Zola running out of his office, carrying two leather-bound bags and his coat, seeing him freeze before beginning to run the opposite direction; Steve began running to him, but soon stops when he gets to the door the doctor ran out of. Yellow light spilled out of the room, giving the supersoldier's face an eerie glow. When he walked in, he was on alert, the yellow light turning white as he went into the brick room, a soft mumbling coming from a table. "Sergeant, three-two-five-five-seven," Steve runs up to the man, seeing Bucky with a bleeding ear, muttering his information.

"Bucky," Steve says, the man's blue eyes opening and seeing his now-tall best friend. Steve mutters an 'oh-my-god' and unlatches the restraints holding him down, "Is that. . ."

"It's me," Steve confirms.

"Steve? Steve."

"C'mon," Steve tugs him up. "I thought you were dead." Bucky's azure eyes do a double-take on him, taking in all of the muscle and height he had grown. "I thought you were smaller." An explosion is heard behind them, Steve's sweaty head turning to see view the map, taking count of all the little triangular paper on it, gunshots heard all around them along with screams of pain. "Come on," Steve pulls Bucky beside him while he walks, "What happened to you?"

"I joined the Army." Ally forces took the tanks HYDRA had, shooting down soldiers as Diana jumped over them, shield and sword in hand, hair flying behind her, whipping along her back. "Did it hurt?" Bucky was good enough to walk by himself.

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

Diana runs beside the tank through the wall they had destroyed, smirking as she felt power laced into her bones; this was where she belonged. Schmidt didn't want his facility to be used, so he had planted bombs inside the place and had the controls inside the room in which he watched the soldiers from, a control ticking down to _'00:00',_ and a landmine explodes. This happens with many others, Steve and Bucky going to a walkway, staring over the side. They duck as another bomb explodes near them, both deciding to go to the walkway above. They make it without a scratch, "Captain America!" Schmidt says, standing on the metal sidewalk. "How exciting!" He hands a briefcase to his doctor. "I am a great fan of your films! So, Doctor Erskine managed it after all." The two walk closer through a bridge-like path. "Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

Bucky watches over his friend, making sure he didn't get hurt. Steve lands a punch on Schmidt's face, the right undereye moving off his face, "You've got no idea."

"Haven't I?" Schmidt goes to punch Steve, but the blonde moves his shield so his fist could connect with the metal, a large indent of a fist showing up on it. The Brooklyn-born man reaches for his pistol but the HYDRA leader is too fast, his fist has already connected with Steve's chin, knocking him back onto the metal grating. When Schmidt moves closer, Steve kicks him in the chest with both feet, making the leader hit the metal some feet away. Zola moves a lever that makes the bridge separate, moving the two men to their respective side. Steve's pistol had fallen over the side. Both men stand up. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Schmidt yells at him, hand moving to the bottom of his jaw, Steve and Bucky watching in horror as the man lifts a mask off, revealing a bald, red-faced thing underneath. He had no nose, no hair whatsoever, and his bones were very prominent through the skin. "You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asks.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit we have left humanity behind." He throws the mask over the edge, letting it catch on fire before moving away from the broken bridge, grabbing his briefcase from Zola. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?"


	8. 𝟎𝟒 ╸breathe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑, 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙵𝙾𝚄𝚁 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BUCKY** **AND STEVE** were at the bar, talking about both of them going back into the battlefield, together, when Peggy had come up to them and was listening in to the conversation. They didn't mind, they liked her company, and let her jab in remarks to the discussion. That was when his eyes landed on _her,_ the mystery woman. She wore a sapphire blue Ancient Greek style dress that brushed along the floor as she walked, a sleeve longer than the other, her hand sneaking up behind her as if searching for something, and whatever her hand landed on made her face look a bit more relaxed than before. She was pretty tall, almost six feet in height, probably taller, with warm, tanned skin and sparkling brown eyes. Her brunette hair was put into an elaborate bun at the base of her neck, and he noticed that all the men had stopped talking and began staring at her.

When she had walked up to them, her eyes were hard-set, like she was still in battle, but small traces of happiness lined the corners, which were crinkled up as she smiled. A tiny dimple at the top of her cheek, on the upper right-hand corner of her ear, had come to life when the corner of her lips tugged up. She introduced herself as Diana Prince, her voice having a thick accent, one that made her say Steve's name weirdly: St-eh-ve.

Her eyes landed on him and they looked worried. Steve and Peggy had started a conversation of their own as Diana leaned in and whispered, "Are you alright?"

He didn't know what she was talking about until he felt his manhood press tightly against the fabric of his trousers, and, with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, he excused himself as coolly as possible, hiding the boner from unwanted eyes. She looked truly troubled, hands gripping onto the sleeve of her dress, watching him as he walked away. Bucky persuaded the blonde secretary to come into the bathroom tents with him, her eagerness of having sex after going for a few months without it, but Bucky was quiet. He didn't want this blonde woman. He wanted Diana.

She attracted him towards her like honey attracts flies. From her full lips to her warm brown eyes, the blonde female giving him oral was nowhere near being as beautiful as the Amazon. He shook his head and reminded himself that he had just met Diana, he shouldn't be having feelings towards her beside friendly feelings.

His manhood turned flaccid in the blonde's mouth before he could chase his orgasm; he was done with the sexual feelings and peeled the woman off of him. She muttered something about him having to have sex with her in return, which he replied with a 'no thank you.' She slapped him and walked away, Bucky rubbing his cheek and sliding his pants up. ' _Fucking bitch,_ ' he thought.

He walked out in the chilly night and followed the sounds of the loud chatter and music. The only light source came from the small slit in the tent, but he made it far enough without tripping to actually pull it open, letting the light and sounds flood out and the cold rush in. Many didn't care, but others moved out of the way to the warmest spot they could find.

"Where were you?" Steve asked as he drew nearer.

"Uh..." he thought, "I was in the bath tent."

"I saw that you went with Miss Doyle there. Why?"

Bucky knew not to lie to Steve; he somehow always knew. Bucky still sputtered as he tried to answer. "Uh, well you see Steve. . . when a man ―"

"Diana turned you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

**DIANA** **WENT TO** sleep that night thinking about the blue-eyed, brunette boy from Brooklyn. He was really nice to her despite rushing out within five minutes of meeting her, a mysterious bulge in his pants, his cheeks painted red with blood blush. He talked about how Steve used to be short and small, how they both used to sleep together in order to keep Steve warm during the winter, and how they both used to go to the library and scope out old books.

The man she saw in front of her seemed like the man he talked about; sincere and caring for others despite the fact he, too, has gone through some hardships over the years. He told her about his parents and his younger sister, Rebecca.

He then asked her how many family members she had and she replied with a quick, 'Just my mother.' He asked her about her life, though she lied most of the time, she told some truths. She told that her family had a long line of soldiers from another country (Greece), how her aunt had died when she was younger and replied that she was currently twenty-four years of age.

Diana wished she was able to speak to him even more, but duty called and she had to be ready to answer it.


	9. 𝟎𝟓 ╸ game of survival

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐅𝐈𝐕𝐄, 𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒍

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙵𝙸𝚅𝙴 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **"CARBON POLYMER," HOWARD** Stark tells Steve and Diana as they walk down the lab, Steve's hands in his pockets as Diana's hands hung by her side. They all looked down at a black fabric, "Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although HYDRA's not going to attack you both with a pocket knife. I hear you're kind of attached." Howard pats Steve's showcase shield as they walk down the table again. Diana was wearing a dark grey skirt with its matching jacket, a white collar peeking out from under the neckline of the buttoned overcoat and a hat was resting on her head. Her hair was put into a bun to make it stay out of her way.

"It's handier than you might think," Steve replies, watching Howard scoff.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options," Howard says, different shields were resting on the table, waiting to be used, all of them looking a little different from the rest. They were hideous to Diana, but she kept her mouth shut. "This one's fun," Steve's eyes wander to a sleek circular shield. "She's been fitted with electrical relays that allow you to. . ."

"What about this one?" He bends to pick it up, Howard beginning to protest against that shield.

"No, no, that's just a prototype."

"What's it made of?"

"Vibranium," Howard answers, Diana's fingers sliding across the silver metallic surface. "It's stronger than steel and third the weight." Steve had grown to like Diana, her caring, reliable, influential character really easy to get used to. "It's completely vibration absorbent."

"Give it a nice blue and red paint job and you got yourself a shield, Steve," Diana says as the supersoldier slides his arm through the loops, and she knocks on it with her knuckles a few times, a dull sound emitting from it. Steve looked at her with a mix of confusion and happiness; he felt the small little vibrations from it when she knocked on it like a door.

"How come it's not standard-issue?"

"It's the rarest metal on Earth," Diana responds. "This is the only bit we have."

"Quite finished, Mr. Stark?" Peggy rounds a corner into the lab. She wore her standard-issue uniform, the skirt brushing against her knees as she walked to the group. "I'm sure the captain has some unfinished business." She was still mad at Steve for kissing that secretary, and even mad that he tried to deny the fact he was kissing her as well. Everybody kissed back on their first kiss. Steve turns to her and holds up the shield, "What do you think?" Peggy stares at him for a while before gritting her teeth, picks up the handgun on her left, and shoots the shield four times, Steve holding it up for protection. Steve looks back up at her with grief in his eyes; the woman he cared about almost killed him. Diana was in a fighting stance, one she wore into the battlefield, and Howard had his arm over his eyes, crouching low. Peggy gives out an audible sigh, "Yes, I think it works."

She sets down the gun and walks away, giving Steve a small glare, Diana relaxing from her position. "I had some ideas about the uniform," Steve hands over a piece of paper to Howard, handwritten notes scribbled on it.

"Whatever you want, pal."

**STEVE PLACED THE** rifle inside a holster that was nailed to the side of a motorcycle, placing a handgun on the one on his belt, his new shield at his back. Diana put on her black cloak and her shield and sword were tucked safely inside it, her armor shielded away from unwanted eyes. She was going to go with the Howling Commandos, which was led by Steve.

Later in the day, they all burst into the warehouse the HYDRA men were hiding in, the Commandos shooting people down as Diana wielded her sword and struck many in the chest, effectively killing them. Outside, U.S. soldiers were fighting, killing all they could. Steve hit one man in the chest with his shield, striking another in the face. Diana was letting out war cries as she impaled a man with her sword, the Commandos running out from the building before it exploded. Steve came out on his motorcycle, Diana on her horse, both of them riding along each other.

**THE RED SKULL** arrived at the place a little too late, the town already burned down by the U.S. Military. In one of the rooms hidden underground back in the States, a man moves a red flag from the map and hands it over to Peggy using a large stick, Peggy putting the flag back inside the box. Bucky was still in shock that his childhood hero was very much alive and fighting alongside him, despite being however many years old.

**IN THE THICK** fog in the forest, Steve led the Commandos through a forest, raising his arm to stop them, sensing something. He steps into a small clearing and clearly sees something, throwing his shield with accuracy, a German soldier falling out of the tree he hid in with a groan. The men in front look back at the fallen man, eyes wide. Steve catches his shield and places it back on his arm, Diana giving him a small smile before they all went into battle. A truck exploded, the Howling Commandos running towards it, men firing their rifles and Steve and Diana raising their shields while running. Diana used her sword to cut through a man's chest, his blood splattering on her leg. Jim Morita, the only Asian American man on the elite squad, lets out a whistle to another, his flashlight shining for a few seconds. One of the Commandos run while clutching a metal cylinder in his hand, running under a tank and latching it on. He stands up after it drives over him without a scratch, seeing the small red light blink underneath the massive thing, covering his ears as it explodes in a flash of orange. He claps once, Dum Dum Dugan letting out a chuckle.

**BUCKY AIMS AT** the head of a HYDRA soldier, Diana kneeling beside him, keeping him protected from any stray enemies as he took the shot, killing the guy. He cocks the sniper rifle again, Steve giving him a short salute before going inside. Diana claps a hand on his shoulder softly, causing the man's cheeks to go red.

**STEVE JUMPS AND** strikes down a man clad in black with his round shield, Diana beside him as she wielded her sword proudly and sliced down the men that were in her reach, Steve's body turning as he let go of his shield.

**STEVE JUMPS ON** top of a tank, using the edge of his shield to break the latch holding the door closed, grabbing a HYDRA soldier by the shoulder and throws him away, one of the Commandos throwing a pack of grenades to him and Steve throws it down, shutting the door behind him, and running off, the monstrous tank exploding in multiple places at numerous times.

**"YOU ARE FAILING**!" Schmidt yells at Zola as they stare down at the damage done to the town. "We are close to an offensive that will shake the planet, yet we are continually delayed because you cannot outwit a simpleton with a shield and a woman with a sword."

"This is hardly my area of expertise," Zola counters, "I merely developed the weapons. I cannot fire them."

"Finish your mission, Doctor, before the American finishes his," Schmidt threateningly walks towards the short doctor, a soldier cutting him off.

"Sir!" He yells.

"I'm sorry, Herr Schmidt," a man with a suit and tie with brown hair tells the leader. "We fought to the last man." Schmidt brings out his gun and points it at the man, Zola looking away, "Evidently not."


	10. 𝟎𝟔 ╸belief

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❨𝑴𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑩 . . . 𝑏𝘰𝘰𝑘 𝑖 ❩  
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
━━━ 𝙱. 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙴𝚂 / ❛ i will 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡,  
𝙨𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡 of 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 ❜  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐒𝐈𝐗, 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒇

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝚂𝙸𝚇 _!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **JAMES** **MONTGOMERY FALSWORTH** looks through his binoculars, the Howling Commandos team walking around a bit on the edge of the cliff they stood on, waiting for the train, Diana using a rock she had found to sharpen her sword. She and Dum Dum Dugan were having a quick, quiet conversation. It had been months since Bucky and Diana had met, and, to be pretty honest, Bucky felt like he liked her as more than just a friend. The Themyscira native knew that and kissed him on their way to one of their battles. Ever since then they both had started dating, or as close as you can get to dating while on the battlefield, and Bucky had stolen a ring from a jewelry shop from one of the towns they had taken from the HYDRA soldiers and was planning to propose to Diana as soon as the war was over. 

Jim was tuning in to a radio, listening for anything of importance as Gabe Jones sat near him to listen as well. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asks Steve, both Diana's and Dum Dum's attention turning to them but they didn't say a word. "Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve retorts. Bucky's eyes continue to watch the frozen land below them, "This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"We were right, Dr. Zola's on the train," Gabe speaks up, all attention turning to him. "HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." Steve puts on his helmet as Diana takes off her cloak, both walking closer to the edge. "Let's get going because they're running like the devil," James says, making all stand up and put on their gear, Steve placing a zip line on the wire they had placed a while before. "We only got about a 10-second window." Bucky turns to Diana, eyes flicking up her angelic face. "And if we miss that window, we're bugs on a window."

"Good luck, Princess," he presses a kiss to her lips, enjoying the feel of them, the soft, full touch.

"And you, Sergeant."

"Mind the gap," James tells Steve.

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum Dum says.

"Right now!" Jacques says in his thick accent, Steve pushing himself off and lets the zip line lead him to the train, the other Commandos following him as Diana just easily jumps off, landing on the train's roof, scaring Zola and his guards. Steve lands in front of Diana while Bucky lands behind her, kneeling, breath heavy. They were turning left, the group walking along the train's rooftop as they went at high speeds, crouching slightly to make sure they don't get blown off. They reach a ladder, Steve and Diana climbing down easily while the others staying where they were and making sure no HYDRA agents escaped. Bucky gets in behind them, closing the sliding door, all getting their weapons ready as they walked towards the other side. Steve looks back at Diana and Bucky before going into the other cabin.

The sliding doors close behind Diana and Steve, locking Bucky in the last compartment, Diana beating against the door. Bucky shakes his head at her, making her stop. He shoots as the men sneaking in behind him, a weird noise sounding from behind the two enhanced people, both turning to see a man with what looked like canons, Steve shooting at him but nothing happened. The man fires back, the two diving behind multiple sets of bombs. "Stop them!" Zola yells into the man's earpiece, making him fire again. "Fire again!"

Two men come from the other side of Bucky's cabin, the Brooklyn native firing, killing them both. Diana gets into the aisle where the enemy was, wielding her sword as she gave him a smirk before jumping into the air, her sword pulled back as she let out a war cry, slicing the HYDRA agent's neck open. Bucky continues to discharge at the men, hiding behind barrels to protect him. He uses his handgun to fire at the last remaining man as he walked to the right side, clutching his arm to his stomach. Steve shoots at the door with the futuristic rifle, both running to the carriage, ready for battle. They both looked through the little glass pane to see Bucky shooting, hiding behind large crates for protection as he ran out of bullets. Steve hid behind the wall, contemplating what to do, but his train of thought was disrupted when Diana kicked down the door, the shrapnel flying in front of her.

Steve runs forward, throws his handgun to Bucky, and his shield connects with one of the boxes, sending it forward and hitting the man's face. Bucky shoots down another. "I had him on the ropes."

"We know you did," Diana rubs his shoulder. Behind them, another one of the men with the canons shoot at them but misses when all three jump out of the way and instead blows a hole ion the side of the locomotive. Diana landed on top of Bucky, but she helps him up as quickly as possible. "Fire again!" Bucky picks up Steve's discarded shield, firing at the man as many times as possible, but he is thrown back by a blast. He dangles on one of the bars that had held on weakly. Steve throws his shield, the agent landing on his back. Diana and Steve run to the hole, holding out their hands in a weak attempt to save him, but Diana knew, her heart knew, that he won't be able to make it.

 _'He won't make it,'_ her head kept saying. _'He has to,'_ her heart kept repeating, protesting. Steve climbs out, trying to get closer to his best friend, Diana holding on to his suit to make sure he didn't fall, but it was loose enough to where he can move. "Grab my hand!" Steve holds out his gloved hand. "Diana would pull us back in." Bucky reached out with one hand, but the bar broke away from the wall and he fell, screaming out in fear, his legs and arms flailing. Steve's eyes collected tears, Diana screaming a loud, "NO!" She pulled Steve in despite her pain, her eyes blazing, a fire burning brightly behind them as she turned to the cabin that held Zola. An orange glow surrounded her, scaring Steve, seeing as she walked up to it threateningly, her hair flying behind her.

"He's dead," Zola's accented voice rings out, sounding cocky. "He's dead, and it's all your fault. Only if you didn't come here to save the world, he wouldn't have been killed. You two could have had children, Steve would marry his beloved Peggy, and all of you would live happily ever after. But no, you all decided to come here and he was killed. Bye-bye. Gone. Dead. Goodbye."

Diana rips open the door to his cabin, his once cocky attitude turned into frozen fear, seeing that she was angry and ready to kill him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she picked up a large crate, lifting it above her head. She was ready to kill him, truly torture him until he was no longer breathing, but Steve Trevor's voice rang in her mind. _'I have to go.'_

 _'I can do it,'_ her own voiced replied, making him protest against her. _'Let me do it.'_

_"It has to be me. I can save today, you can save the world. I wish we had more time.'_

_'What? What are you saying?'_

_'I love you!'_

That was one thing Bucky was never able to say to her; a thing he would never say in the future. She takes a deep breath and sets down the crate, taking her lasso and wrapping him in it.

"It's not about what you deserve. It's about what you believe. And I believe in love."


End file.
